Sway
by Silvertress
Summary: A God is trying to take the Power of the Godesses's. Along with some fighting and great love triangle action, theives, drunken fairies, and a lot more twist.I'm trying to connect OOT to Tp as i wait for my wii. R
1. Chapter 1

Sway

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in anyway and similarity to any fic is coincidence.(this used to be under my other name: Gin)

Author's Note: This my Zelda fic I've been working on for a while. I love writing it I hope you enjoy it. Please review, or contact me at If you want me to tell you when I update put it in the review or e-mail me. Thanks.

The chaotic movements of a guardian fairy disrupted the stillness of the dark night. "Whoa the world is spinning," The orb squeaked. Her wings fluttered irrationally causing her to go this—way—and –that.

"Navi you're spinning, I told you that you wouldn't enjoy that drink it was very hard. You all but ruined my cover; luckily none of them were there tonight," He sighed in defeat. He followed his fairy's erratic movements slowly, as he trying tried to adjust his eyes to the moonless night. The foolish flickering of Navi's glow caused almost a strobe effect.

"Hey, I didn't know... You didn't tell... Me... I was thirsty." The voice went high (higher then usual) then low as the altitude of her flight changed.

"I did, it was just a little too late," he replied. Link was lucky that it was the early hours of the morning and very dark. At a time like this, any traveler without certain skills would benighted, making the streets deserted. (Benighted: Overwhelmed in the darkness, love that word)

The tavern called "The Night's Lady" was crowded that night. Making the ones he was searching for absent. This caused the hero to spend a night warming a stool-- for his mission tonight was useless. He did get to catch up with some old friends, but destiny did have authority over his social life, regrettably.

Walking slowly in flickering glow of his fairy Link had to conceal an out right laugh, as it floated into a building, he didn't want to disturb anything especially on a night like this.

"Watch where you're going," her slurred speech exclaimed.

That was it... As funny as this was she might hurt herself and as appealing as that was he couldn't let it happen. Removing his all but famous green hat with a gauntleted hand, he slowly moved the hat just above the fairy. As the fabric was just above the tip of her thin wings, she darted away. She wouldn't get away that easily though. With agile ease he leapt to the left where she was now going continuing her staggering journey home. Quicker this time he got the hat over her and closed it with his other hand.

The hero was surprised at the fairy's strength. The hat darted around in frenzy as the fairy inside tried to escape. He hadn't spent all that time as a child capturing light bugs and occasional fairies in the forest as a child and learnt nothing. He kept a firm grip with one hand while the free one searched his belt for a thick piece of rope. Finding success he quickly tied a tight knot around the top of the hat. He made sure it was secure with one last tug and used the lose ends to tie it to his belt.

Unfortunately, the captured fairy didn't give off enough light needed for such a night, unlike earlier when she was free. With a little hesitance Link closed his eyes and placed his hands together; ignoring the ominous noises of the night, the sudden appearance of a great cold, and the squeaks and ruffling of fabric made by Navi.

Furrowing his brows and muttering a language forgotten by most under his breath, a force started to be sensed in the air. Slowly a wind formed into a small cyclone above his hands, spinning faster and faster it started to produce clear, green lines. It formed into a translucent green orb the size of his palm. The orb glowed with a dim light that stretched a few feet around him with no interruptions, not even his shadow. But this was for protection not sight.

A torch would do no good protecting a person from any dwellers of the night. Only pure magic could be a shield. Just as he had suspected Navi's glow worked, but with her gone he needed to call on Farore for a light. When the light had stabilized the coldness creeping towards him retreated as quickly as it had appeared.

This was something even he couldn't fight. The force was about the equivalent of the Goddesses, but the opposite of them. The Goddesses had been the creators, but after there had been other's created to help in their task. Power, Courage, and Wisdom were not the only supreme beings in the realm of Hyrule. This night was one where "The Other Powers" roamed, it was argued on whether it was chaos, lost, or darkness itself. All was known is that on this night people going out at peak darkness without purity were lost. Sometimes they showed up with no recollections of what happened, or never were seen again.

"Sorry I serve a different mistress," Link said loudly as he felt the cold presence retreat. At that he heard something roar. It came in waves on a quick freezing breeze that felt like needles as it went through his tunic and cloak. The orb's light started to flicker as it fought the shaking air.

Link didn't linger, flattening his palms the orb hovered slightly above his front, as he started to run. He dare not call Epona, who knew what could happen to her. His legs made powerful strides against the ground. The darkness had almost taken him... It fought the power of the Goddess. This caused a churning knot in his stomach, but he couldn't do anything for the moment. All he could do was run, he felt empowered somehow. The orb was hot above his head like the sun on a clear hot day. The heat seemed to be going in his body making his muscles stronger, faster as they flexed and relaxed with his strides.

His only thoughts were on keeping his body moving, going back... He needed his sword. Somehow he felt if he got to it he would be safe. He hadn't been able to take it with him because of his mission. But why did he feel such dread? He was out of the streets of Kakariko City. Hyrule field passed quickly under his feet, maybe even faster then when he ever had even on Epona. His destination thankfully appeared soon. He wasn't even breathing heavily, as he came into the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Finally arriving, he attempted to stop. Link's legs skidded across the grass on account of his previous momentum. It took all his balance to keep from falling. When he finally stopped, Link's sapphire orbs grew, turning around there were two deep lines which were several meters long. How fast had he gone? The Hyrulian wondered in astonishment not even wondering what explanation would possibly be usable. _Malon is going to kill me_, thinking offhandedly as he headed towards one of the various cabins towards the back.

Since he had been a child the ranch had grown exponentially, increasing in an area of perhaps four times. This left plenty of room for a hero when the castle was full, especially now when talks between some of the near by lands were going on. His mission partially had to do with this, but thankfully it didn't involve any of the high ranked officials.

He smiled in relief as his hands grasped the doorknob of his private cabin and entered quickly, heading towards the bed. Removing a leather gauntlet he let the triangle on the back of his hand glow, causing a warm sensation, not as powerful as that given to him from the orb, but almost exactly the same. There was a slight green flash, bending down and replacing the gauntlet Link reached under the bed and drew out his sheathed sword.

Handling it gently, he drew it still kneeling. Gasping as he saw the blade glow silver, the green orb still present flew to the sword. Hovering above it for a few tense seconds it touched the metal and melted into the blade. The emerald bled into the pure silver. Fading, the blade once again returned to its normal sheen.

"That was strange." A voice said breaking the silence as green sparks appeared just over the top of the high wooden wardrobe, giving the hero no time to think. Adjusting his grip Link turned towards the voice, glaring at the green sparks. Slowly a small form appeared on the top of the piece of furniture, sitting relaxed legs hanging loosely down.

"Wow, the hero draws his sword for just a light show," the new comer mocked while giggling.

"I've had plenty of those already tonight to be on my guard." He answered relaxing, recognizing who had come.

"Hmmmm," was the only reply with a cock of her head.

"What? I don't even get a hello or explanation. Where did you learn your manners?" The hero mocked.

"I'm glad your humor doesn't desert you. It's been a while my little hero

"I believe you are the little one now." Link replied rising to his feet, the Master Sword still in his left hand.

"Well I'm taller then you as long as I stay up here. Also, don't try and lecture me on manners. I'm the one that taught them to you." The figure still giggling, jumped down to land in front of him. She encircled her small arms around him, he copied the gesture with his sword-free hand. "It's great to see you again Link. I missed you."

"I've missed you too Saria," Link answered. It had been over six months since he had been to Kokiri forest or the temple; things had been catching up with him. "But I have a feeling you're not here on your leisure."

"No." The sage replied shaking her head sadly. "You see, things have been difficult lately. Strange monsters appearing in my and the other Sages' temples, don't worry we handled it." She finished quickly, knowing Link would want to help. "Now there was the whole thing tonight. Rauru noticed the disturbance so I was summoned."

"To do what?" Link asked.

"Just to warn you that trouble is stirring. We believe one or more of the lesser gods might try and over come the rule of the Goddesses. Keep your guard up. With part of the Triforce in the Sacred Realm and the other two here we're partially weakened. Don't try anything just yet, your mission presently is important and it's still early."

"This is..." The hero was speechless he hadn't dealt directly with the gods before only with part of their power. But if this was true, who knew what would happen. "Does Zelda know?" He whispered.

"She was the first one Rauru told, but even she doesn't know what to do. So they both decided to wait it out a little longer." Saria answered almost regretfully.

"What are you going to do?" Link asked.

"Well if you agree, I'm going to keep an eye on you. Something was after you tonight. You were protected but what if Farore gets occupied? You need a Sage near you. Don't worry Darunia is watching my temple." She said smiling.

"Right," He replied stifling a yawn. It had been a long couple of weeks and even a longer night. How he longed for the morning. It was strange a feeling of slight unease was present not only in him but in the land.

"I'll take the floor. You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet." Saria said maternally. It almost conflicted with her child like appearance but still that was her, always looking out for him. The Kokiri went to gather an extra mat from under the bed.

Wordlessly she laid them out and position turned herself towards the door, "don't worry I won't look." Morning would most definitely bring clarity; the light would clear things up and perhaps some sleep. He had dizzied with over exhaustion all day. Tomorrow, everything would be settled, he hoped.

Slightly blushing Link removed his hat from his belt, it had been surprisingly motionless since the orb had appeared. Hopefully he hadn't suffocated the fairy by accident. Untying the rope he gently tipped the hat to the bed stand and the motionless fairy fell out. He let out a relieved breath when he saw her dim light flickering softly. The drink had been way too hard. But that was Navi all knowing to only herself, and damned stubborn. A darker part of himself wished that the fairy had suffocated. At times Navi could be over barring, but he knew he couldn't survive without her, through some terrible joke of fate.

He went on to strip his artillery, clothes, and change into night clothes, without letting go of his sword. Even when he went to sleep it was in his grasp. With the sword he was safe. He clutched it even closer when he fell into a dearly needed deep sleep.

Saria knew he thought things had started abruptly tonight and already were going so fast. But he didn't even know the full story. Or that only Darunia knew she was with him. She had to protect him, he was like a brother maybe even more to her, and she would keep that above all. Even sadly, perhaps over her duties as a Sage and previous events were showing this to be true.

Knowing tomorrow would be big she tried to sleep but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His face now angular instead of round like when he was a child, his nose was slightly bigger and pointed, yet the shape of his eyes and messy locks remained the same. The great stoic hero, to her no matter how hard she tried was always Link. That made her feel things that someone like her shouldn't. He already had problems with Zelda, and Malon. Still, the Kokiri couldn't help it.

He was the hero but still through it all some of his innocence remained. Would if ever run thin? Why did the hero have to be Link? Why did Link have to go through so much for a destiny? He was still Hyrulian; she knew at times the burden too much for him. He had displayed this countless times in his youth, right in her tree. In darkness as corny as it sounded to her he was the only hope she saw. Which only helped to magnify the feelings... This forsaken night for one Kokiri would be the helpless search of banishing such irrational thought for not the hero, but Link.

----

The morning was easily welcomed, given the darkness of the night before. This was the time of day Malon loved. It was what her mother, when she was younger, had called "The Sway". She had described it to her as: "When the darkness of the night gave way to the sway of the light of the day." The girl believed that this statement was part of the lyrics to Epona's Song or perhaps some lost lullaby. But unfortunately, she didn't remember which tore her up inside. Thankfully, when she sang the melody it was easily overcome.

She always felt so free when she sang it. The music almost took her over, as she let her body sway with the undertone of beat. It just seemed to have a power of it's own. Link who had the most power of even the elite had said so to her on several occasions. But what it was, she wasn't sure; there were so few memories of her mother. She only knew that the melody had been in here family for generations, and was the clearest link to her Mother she had. Now wasn't time for such thoughts.

The sky was coming alive once more with a thin streak of pink on the horizon bleeding through the now blackened purple remnants of the obsidian night. The melody sung in her head and escaped as a hum as she walked in the warm morning breeze. _Strange_ it had been increasingly hot during the day but then bone chillingly cold, making the distinction between the light and dark even more apparent. One of the farmhands even thought it was some kind of omen from the gods. Malon wasn't certain yet, but there was something that had been spooking the horses. She would have to remember to ask Link about it. He usually had the answers to her questions.

The tune was interrupted with the sound of crashing and various yells and curses. She suspected it was one of the hands, but as got nearer she realized the genesis of the chaos was at her destination. After the realization, she rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"Link?" She questioned.

"Duck," was what greeted her. Bending to the ground she saw a fast blue streak rush over her head.

"Quick she's going to escape!" Saria said, quickly running out pointing at the fairy now darting around the morning sky. Her own fairy flew from her to try and catch Navi.

"Damn- it Navi get back here!" Link yelled, jumping over Malon to get outside. He reached a hand behind him to help her up. "How long is this supposed to last?" He asked.

"I don't know? When was the last time you saw a fairy drunk on spirits? It must be a side effect." Saria answered quickly. "Just capture her again she's just a fairy."

"Now about thirty feet in the air, how can I get her shoot her down with an arrow?" Link asked sarcastically. Navi was attacking a group of crows and winning.

"It would make her shut up," Saria replied. "But you could also use an entrapment spell." Looking him over she forced a smile. "Since your hands are full, I'll handle it," Saria's heart clenched in her chest. Link's sword was in his left hand and Malon's hand in his right.

Saria waved back her fairy, and easily casted the spell. Navi was now hovering, staring down the last crow. Azuree (Saria's fairy) easily touched the Navi. With the contact her wings froze and Navi started to fall to earth. Link still scarlet faced, let go of Malon's hand to run and catch the fairy in his hat.

"That'll hold until the spirits wear off." Saria said, catching her fairy in her hand.

"What was this all about Fairy Boy?" Malon asked. She had almost been run over by a fairy and she thought the remaining crows in the sky were laughing, then looking in the cabin it looked like a storm hit.

"Navi, had a sip of my drink last night and fairies don't take hard drinks too well, I suppose. We woke up to her flying around the room bumping into all the furniture. She upturned everything. Even the bed, which I was still on." He said furiously. How a small fairy was capable of such a thing was beyond her. Saria was giggling at this, which led to Malon's next question.

"Saria, what brings you here?"

"Just another pair of eyes to look after him," she replied her tone as innocent as it could be.

"Well, then I guess there is room for one more at breakfast. Come on before there is none left. It's delivery day so the hands will know to eat more." Malon said ushering them along. "A maid will handle the cabin."

"I'll join you two in a few moments I got something to do." Saria said when she got a look at the sky. The sun was higher then she thought it was. She was late... With that she gave a nod and was gone in a mess of green sparks.

"Sages," Link said shrugging when the last spark disappeared.

"Is there something I should know?" Malon asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But you might want to keep a look out." He replied lowly, those sapphire eyes looking at her in earnest.

"That bad?"

He nodded. "You know me to well," he chuckled slightly, his face lighting up to its normal composure.

"Can't pull one over on me Fairy Boy," she replied shaking her head while swaying a finger in a mocking manner.

"That's what I love about you always sweetly realistic." Malon was astonished to hear this_. Love?_ She already knew years back her competition with Zelda for Link's heart. Love, was what she wanted to hear... But knowing him it was only a compliment. _Love as a sister knowing_ him...

"I try," she smiled. She wanted to reply "Sweetly realistic, if you want that Fairy Boy then you should know that I've fallen head over heals for you and only you can put me back on my feet." Of course that nerve would never come. He had a way of taking all courage when it involves romance away from her.

Shifting his hat to his left hand he offered Malon his arm. "Care for an escort my lady?" He questioned smiling, the rising sun making the top of his hair somehow almost white while those eyes—sapphire eyes almost translucent smiled at her happily. At times the guy seemed to belong in the sacred realm.

Her body almost shook at that but she kept calm and smiled accepting the arm and hooking her own around his. At the contact she wondered if he felt that spark of electricity. Why wouldn't he just decide and let her heart rest?

To calm herself she started to hum her Mother's song softly.

"I swear that song has a power all it's own. Especially when you sing it..." Link said softly in awe. The girl had to be a siren with that voice of her's. "It's like magic." He finished.

Walking along as the light increased Malon let the song rise.

"Definitely like magic." Link repeated.

Her quill scratched the paper in tired script. The once elegant signature of elaborate loops had over the course of the day turned into straight exhausted lines. Time was running out for her approval on these decrees. That meant a late night at the desk by candlelight. Her eyes were dry. She couldn't help lifting her free hand for a soft rub; her eyelids fell as if they were weighted, after she brought down her hand. _Tired already? Get it together this is desk work… Not fighting… _

Times were peaceful now; Ganondorf was but a nightmare that haunted her nights. The only ones with memory from that time were those involved in the fight. Her role in life had turned from protector by spell to one by decree. Unfortunately, decree wasn't as exciting or adrenaline pumped, but the most important thing was that now there was peace… People could live their lives without fear of…. but lately… Suddenly, a cold gust of wind coming from the window interrupted her thoughts. Turning around she reflexively jumped to the balls of her feet. One arm protected her face while the other tensed for the strike.

There was nothing… The windowpane was open letting the chill of the night blow in. The scarlet curtains now garnet in the shadows of the candlelight looked as if they were ready to pounce. _There was nothing! Someone or something should be there!_ Her eyes darted around the room, she stretched out her senses to try and search for something. Windows in her life didn't just blow open. They were locked from the inside and magically sealed.

Then unfortunately, she found what she was looking for, "Princess." She could see the ruby orbs first, set on fire by the dimming candlelight. The voice its self was strong and deep but came out as if it were a whisper.

"You're… Why are you here?" She questioned, outright dropping her usual formal pretences. There was no chance in Nayru's holy name that this messenger could bring good news.

Finally, the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Zelda had to gasp in a breath. He gave her a short look of despair, then tried to step forward. His eyes closed as his legs wobbled trying to support his body in the stride. Zelda was a step too late, to catch the falling messenger.

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed mid-step to catch the man.

Impa, Zelda's body guard the last Sheikah and the Sage of Shadow, stood in front of her, the man's limp form in her grasp.

"What's going on here?" Zelda asked, following the older women as she made way for her bed.

"Princess, there are a few things you should be informed on." Impa said as she laid the limp form on the bed. "I need to get him some potion and water though," she pointed to the red-eyed young man. "He's malnourished, dehydrated, and exhausted."

"You better get it then… We can't let anyone know he's here. There will be to many questions. Especially by our humble guest," The Princess replied looking the boy over.

Impa bowed and left the room without a sound. Papers, doctrines, all politics forgotten, Zelda dragged a chair to sit in besides the bed. She never took her eyes off who resided in it.

"Sheik" she murmured sitting down her elbows on her knees and fingers interlaced resting her head against her hands.

---

Sheik was a hero unknown to Hyrule. He served as a conduit between the Sages and the Gods. Being the son of Impa and a Hyrulian solider long gone he had old Sheikah blood running through him. The half-blood as some of the more ill mannered people would put it, had the "eye". He had visions, where he gained knowledge or saw the future, past, or present. Sheik was able to call upon the abilities he possessed any time he wanted. Zelda had symbolic and prophetic dreams from time to time, a gift from a long dead string of distant royal Sheikah ancestors, yet she had no control.

The Princess didn't notice Impa until she was by her side supporting the boy to sit up. That helped him to drink down the heavy potion, instead of choking. She shivered sympathetically remembering the taste of that potion, something similar to grass, on top of that it slowly slipped down burning from the herbs in it. She watched as his Adam's apple went up and down as he gulped down the mixture. Then her eyes shifted back to his face. Could she see a little red between the two lids?

"That should make you better lad," Impa said softly, placing the bottle next to his removed face and head wraps, which made him more accessible and his breath easier.

Zelda let a small smile upturn her lips she could see his sallow completion already brightening.

"Where has he been?" Zelda asked cautiously.

"The Divine Realm, you remember the problems with the temples? We believe it may be a god or a goddess or a combination trying to uproot the order."

"You mean something is trying to take over the Goddesses?" Zelda choked in shock. "That's…."

"As much as we all want to disbelieve it there are powers that may surpass those of the triforce. They may be the originals and creators but things do change." Impa advised.

"This night the hero faced something… he wasn't able to battle. He had to call upon the power of the Goddesses'" Sheik surprised the two women as he began to talk in a hoarse whisper.

"Shhhh…." Impa advised her son.

_Link has called upon the power of the Gods before what was so different with tonight. Did Sheik face the same adversary?_ Zelda wondered to herself, watching Impa put two fingers over her sons' lips. Shaky hands removed them and determined eyes of crimson were shown from open lids.

"It was different this time… The power of the enemy was unlike any before…." Nervous butterfly wings started to hit the sides of Zelda's stomach. "Not mortal, nor mortal with.. divine…" The words were more breath then voice. But the next words were strong and echoed through the room as if someone screamed at the top of their lungs. "It was pure." The words were said in the same hushed voice as before.

"Pure," Zelda repeated almost softer then Sheik. "A true divine power… You mean a God don't you?" She questioned urgently. "That's what you mean Sheik?" With realization dawned upon her she was almost in a panic. Could this really be possible? This idea blew all concepts of talks and thieves out of her mind.

"Yes," was his reply as the fire of determination dwindled in his eyes and slowly they closed.

Zelda slowly adjusted the blanket to cover the youth. "Seems like he'll need his rest. I believe we need to get our forces together. Still we must keep this below the suspicions of our guest. I can do this myself and you can stay here with Sheik if you wish." Impa looked down at her son who was now peacefully sleeping.

Swiftly both turned their heads as a surge of energy appeared across the room. Impa instinctively moved in front of the Princess as both approached the energy. Both narrowed it down to simple make up table with a contrastingly gaudy golden plated mirror. The table was shaking from the energy generated she could hear the expensive bottles of makeup jumping up and down on the table. The mirror was shook violently against the wall looking as if it would shatter.

The energy built up as the smoke started to swirl in the air from the currents of magic. Zelda knew who it was immediately as she saw a gleam off a bald scalp.

"That was not your normal entrance" She started approaching the mirror as the vibrations stopped. "What was it for?" She finished standing in front of the mirror the image of Rauru the Sage of Light now clear in the glass

"This was the most secure way to contact you." The Sage of Light replied calmly.

"The situation has escalated that badly that, this precaution must be taken? The Gods at times guide but now their basic existence is watching over things. If one wants to know what we're doing then they will see it."

"Now isn't the time for criticism." Rauru dismissed. "The hero this night…."

"Link faced some pure Divine power tonight. Right?" She interrupted.

"Princess," The Sage began with widened eyes. "How did you come to know this?" Astonishment wasn't hid from his question.

Zelda turned and pointed a gloved finger to the bed. "Sheik told me." She explained shortly her temper rising. "He encountered the same. This is not supposed to happen. He is not supposed to be here. Why did the powers do this?"

"The powers will be unpredictable from now on. If something is trying on a holder of the triforce."

"Right, then gather the Sage's we have to get a strategy. But wait till dawn. We don't know what's running loose out there." Zelda said with a sigh. There was no use in doing anything until their full power was assembled. With that she turned from the mirror.

The pink light flowing into the room was a welcomed replacement to the lost night. Sheik stirred slowly his body stiff and protesting with sharp jolts of pain. His head felt heavy and thoughts were slow and fuzzy as he sat up. The dim light of the room was blinding to his eyes.

"Easy now" It took a few moments to realize it was his mother. "Don't try to speak. The potion wore off faster then expected, a trait you got from you Father." The light was still burning his eyes, so the Sheikah closed his still heavy lids. There was silence as he felt more nauseating syrup make its way down his throat. It crept down his throat and then started to burn in the pit of his stomach. Slowly the warmth spread all over him taking away the stiffness and pain.

The ache replaced by the soothing warmth, the gears in his mind finally started to turn and start processing information into thoughts. He let his pupils be subjected to the light which wasn't as blinding now. The face of his concerned Mother welcomed him back to sight.

"That should put more strength into you. That potion is about the most powerful healing agent attainable besides fairies." He nodded his head. "Good, because we're going to need you today." A soft hand was placed on his shoulder.

Both Sheikah turned their heads as the door opened revealing Princess Zelda dressed in all her diplomatic finery. Her red gown had the symbols and crest of the royal family embroidered in gold with symbols of the triforce.

"I was able to have Father continue the talks in my stead. Sadly, I still had to make an appearance. But we should be able to meet this afternoon." The Princess said shifting in her stance. Her face lightened to see that Sheik was looking at her, along with his Mother. "The potion worked, we were about to send someone to the fountain if this didn't work. Last night you put the castle healers to the test."

"Thank you Princess," He started his throat refreshingly not dry as before

Author's Note: Any input is gladly accepted. Please review. I


	2. Chapter 2

Sway

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Author's Note: The ultimate pairing will have to do with further plot devices.R&R

Wisps of what was-- they all were memories, spirits, and forces. They came to him as whispers, colors, shivers, visions, and annoyingly persistent specters.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," Sheik sighed.

"I am the King of Hyrule. Do as I command. You must help me find her." His pleas were more out of desperation then an order.

"You may be… But you are no longer in power." The Sheikah grabbed for some of the bandages that lay on the table.

"What is the meaning of this? Your insolence is intolerable. You will be punished the moment I can find my guards," his yells bounced off the stonewalls.

"You my late lord will do nothing," Sheik sighed as he tucked in a stray bandage.

"I am always perfectly on time."

"Hmm, they always said you had a twisted whit. You, my lord are trapped. You're being punished for your reign of terror over two hundred years ago. I cannot help you because you are trapped within your own angry and deplorable death."

In a huff, the large wisp of air fled through a cracked window. Sheik sighed. Some were beyond his help.

"We are ready to begin," Impa said from the doorway. "Are the bandages working? I heard you talking…but I see no real…"

"People?" Sheik interrupted. "There was no one in here, only a disgruntled lingerer. No, the bandages no longer block energy." Sheik said with a sigh. "I've only been wearing them to calm your nerves." Sheik lowered his crimson eyes as he unwrapped the turban. The symbols of the Sheikah "all knowing" eye flickered as Sheik's hands touched them. "I am being overcome. The magic and matter of this realm are having less and less of an effect on me."

"How long were you in the Sacred Realm for?" His Mother asked, now resting her weight against the doorway.

"You know that any amount of time is too long. When one walks among the land of the sacred, and does not belong, they punish you." Sheik tangled and tore the bandages in his hands.

"You may heal with time here."

"Nevertheless, there is nothing we can do now…." Sheik turned over to the window. "Don't we have a crisis of some form to meet about?" He easily slipped past his Mother as he avoided her gaze. He decided to take the long way.

The political talks must be going well. Sheik had to dance and dart in a graceful dance of avoidance. He sighed when his hood fell back and a group of missionaries saw his crimson eyes…

The far west side garden of the Temple of Time was off limits to even the high priest. It was a strange season, the roses refused to escape out of their buds, but the dandelion's seeds happily drifted through the air. The sages were seated at different spots around the garden; excluding the water and fire Sage who were playing the diversion to the visiting diplomats.

"Sheik, what took you?" Impa questioned.

"I decided to take the direct route. There are some well-to-do missionaries or diplomats that have never witnessed one with 'eyes red like maetos.' They seem quite concerned and now are spinning in circles hitting one another in the town square." Sheik sighed as he entered.

"Maetos?" Nabooru questioned. The Gerudo slipped her cloak closer to her body. "That is the deeper desert country G'eosh way to say tomato. A fruit…"

"The G'eosh are avid carnivores," Zelda sighed.

"It's great timing," Link smiled as he entered from the garden. "We have diplomats, thieves and…." He stopped mid-sentence when his sapphire eyes saw Sheik.

"you—"

"Yes hero you have me," Sheik smirked and interrupted the hero. In one fluid motion he brushed his hair back and placed on the hood.

"I'm sorry but your presence is never a good tiding." Link's leather gauntlets cracked with the extra pressure he exerted to grasp the Master Sword. "You're also…" The hero's words cracked and sizzled in the air.

"Hero I know my presence isn't appreciated but I am here to help." Sheik interrupted before the Hero of Time revealed his condition.

"I might be so inclined to ask, what are you doing here? I left you at the Ranch." Saria chimed in jumping down from a branch. Link had to run quickly so he caught her, he shifted the sword so it wouldn't skewer her upon landing. The whole movement was much more awkward then the Hero's usual movements.

"Rauru said I was needed. I thought you may also want to look at this." Saria quickly jumped down from his arms. Link retrieved from his bag Navi.

"Navi!" Saria exclaimed. "How long has she been like this? I don't think fairies are supposed to… whatever she is doing."

The fairy was in links hand twirling and turning around his thumb, all the time happily hiccupping. Each hiccup produced a cloud of fine dust that glimmered like particles in the sun. "Hey, watch it," Link cried out as she bent his thumb back to support a dip. "She just woke up and was like this… Nothing works on her." The fairy started to now dance very close to his thumb and sneak a feel every now and then.

"Link, stop this non-sense. We do have more important things at hand…" Naboru chimed in hiding a shiver.

"Don't worry Link…" Saria giggled as Navi got more forward in her pursuits. "Her body is just expelling the toxins. Those little clouds of dust are the downers that are making her act wonky." Link nodded, and allowed his thumb to lead Navi back to her bag. Quickly he tied the struggling bag to his belt.

"So we were at the point where the Heavens are at war…" Sheik looked around at those gathered. "Something is happening. It is beyond anything a mere simple creature of the mortal realm can fight. He is coming… He is gathering forces which are beyond the tri-force." Sheiks voice gained a physical presence as he spoke—He always had a dry whit and talent to bring the reality of doom on a situation. Zelda had made such a more idealistic, poetic version of Impa's son. Sometimes Link wished that Sheikh would just…

Link could see a light breeze of white energy envelop the Sheikah. His crimson eyes turned a full deep shade of ruby.

"Who is it?" Link went down and grabbed Sheik with his right hand. The hilt of the master sword brushed against him and started to glow green. Link could feel the mystical energy. Every fiber of his being hummed and chills wracked his weak body. The energy was going towards Sheik who was enveloped with a green aura; Link recognized it all too well.

"**Who is it? The mortal asks these questions. Chosen-one, he is coming. Chaos. The Lord of Chaos has abandoned his one night of mischief for darker pursuits. He will tip the balance of creation and nothing will be safe**."

"What are we to do then?"

"**Stop him… We are too weakened at this time to give you more support. I cannot watch over you anymore." **Sheik's hand came up and caressed Link's cheek. The cold escaped his cheek as he felt the molten heat of the Goddess's touch. He could feel his flesh start to break away and burn. He couldn't break away, with all the pain of his flesh he felt serene within that heat. He was at peace. There was nothing to fear as long as the Goddess touched him… Sheik slowly inched closer… "**This boy will be your only link to us**."

And then… It was gone.

"Link!" Saria cried, breaking into the barrier of magic that connected Link and Sheik. "Link? What happened?" Saria stood there her slight form frozen in place her jaw hanging as low as it could go.

The Hero of Time was inches from the young Sheikah; the skin of his left cheek was a deep crimson. Link's gaze went through both of them as if they were nothing. It was as if the world was coming to an end. Sheik looked upon the hero his crimson eyes back to normal but open very wide. He didn't even seem to realize the tears of red that leaked from his eyes.

"Sheik!" Zelda pushed past Saria and Link when she saw him. Without a thought she took her skirt and started to wipe the blood away. "What happened to you to?"

Raised with the question both men were speechless. "I think that our young Hero got a visit from his guardian." Nabooru answered as she casually walked up and grabbed the hero's left hand. Despite Link's weak protest, she took hand and sword together and displayed them for everyone present. "Your Goddess has abandoned you… The only reason you are safe is because of this." Nabooru motioned towards his arm. The mark of the tri-force hummed softly on the back of his hand. The master sword also displayed a faint green glow.

When Saria allowed herself a clear view of the hero, the aura from the sword enveloped the hero with an even lighter aura.

"The kid is protected." Nabooru exclaimed to the Sages who looked at her with various clueless looks.

"Where are you getting all this from?" Impa asked.

"I could see the Goddess in the boy. I've spent too much time in the desert staring at the sun. I could see through the bright aura." Nabooru smirked. "I'm also not clouded by affection." She muttered under her breath. Impa pushed past the Spirit Sage and went to the side of the princess and her son. The light and shadows never did mix to well… One always cancelled the other out.

Nabooru ignored Impa's hostility and looked to Link. "You were magnificent… the two of you."

Link seemed to be coming back down to Earth. His eyes focused on a seed floating down in the breeze. He brushed it from Saria's green hair when it landed. Her giggle fell flat… "Are you alright?" She asked, positioning herself on his lap.

"She's right… Nabooru is right. **She** visited us… They can't help us anymore." Link's voice was easily overpowered by the slight breeze which allowed more leaves and seeds to dance in the wind.

"What?" Saria rested her tiny head on the hero's hard shoulder. She blew away stray blonde locks as the mighty hero leant his head against hers. "What…"

"There is only what… What do the forsaken seek? What do we fight for? What do we breathe, live, die, and love for? What reason? What power? What if we lose?" Link's voice grew deeper with a ruff growl to accent each syllable. Saria had only heard this voice once… when he faced Ganondorf.

"Link… I don't understand." Zelda said tearing her blood stained dress. "What happened to you and Sheik?"

"Don't you understand, Princess?" Link asked as he raised his head to meet her gaze. His blue eyes were glassy. He slowly sheaved his sword, but would not allow his left hand to leave the hilt. The tri-force was a faint green that slowly started to flicker. "Can't you feel it? Or lack of it?" With Saria held in his right arm, the hero staggered to his feet and moved in front of the princess. "Wisdom, Zelda, wisdom, where is your symbol? Where is your visitation? Can you feel the pain? I can feel it now, the Goddesses are screaming."

"What has gotten into you Link?" Zelda straightened. "My powers are as they always have."

"That's what he wants you to think. I was fine, until last night. I would've been consumed if the sword hadn't called for me."

"I would've sensed this… There is no possible way I could miss that… They are Gods." Her speech diminished as her doubt increased. "Then what?"

"We are alone." Sheik said slowly. He felt empty. Farore had been him. The power that possessed him was serene. He **knew** everything would be alright. He didn't care if he was fading. Now he was empty. A husk of what was all the strength and love absent there was nothing left but for the wind to blow him into dust. "Sheik, are you alright?" Zelda asked. Her skirt was covered in his "tears."

"Give him a moment." Link whispered. "When the divine abandons you… It's like nothing in this world matters. This may now be a reality."

"Don't say that," Saria rubbed the tri-force mark on his hand and jerked away as it burnt her. "There has to be a way."

"We fight chaos is what we do," Sheik replied.

"We fight chaos by getting those who worship it," Link added.


	3. Chapter 3

Sway

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Author's Note: Long time no review. I do love this story and will try to finish it by the end of the summer.(I'm never good with updating). But I've kinda been inspired by the disappearance of a few amazing Zelda websites, but I know the fandom will stay strong.. . Read, Review and Enjoy.

"Life is the struggle against chaos." Nabooru added. Her golden eyes were focused on the mystified Sage of Wisdom. "To eliminate chaos there must be order."

"What good do abstract references of philosophy do us now?" Impa stepped forward to block the Spirit Sage's view of the princess.

"We are dealing with Gods. The only way to define them is by abstract references. We are beneath them." Sheik answered his mother. He stepped towards Zelda who continued to be silent. A bandaged hand grasped her shaking, ashen hands. Her fingers lightly squeezed his fingertips. "Somehow we are going to have to understand them."

"We couldn't even sense what was going on until now. There is no telling how long this has been going on for," Link added. "The only reason we know anything is because Chaos wanted us to know, he was the first one to strike."

"Is there anyway to figure out his motives? We need to know our forces. How many pieces of the tri-force are safe and how much power we still have?" Saria said as she started to wipe Link's swollen cheek with some unknown liquid on her handkerchief.

"There is a way…" Link replied, his sapphire eyes focused on Sheik. The hero strode over to Princess Zelda. He sat down on the side of her not covered in Sheik's tears and gently pulled her hand away from Sheik.

"What are you doing?" Zelda tried to retract her hand and let it rest on Sheik's again.

"Trust me Princess." Link let her go and started to undo his leather gauntlet. The tri-force mark on his hand slowly started to glow as Link brought his naked hand to touch Zelda's. His face lit up in a small smile as he saw an identical mark start to appear on Zelda's hand. Her hand was responding; he could feel the divine warmth like sunshine on Hyrule field in spring. There was hope.

"This isn't right… It doesn't feel right… Link..." The warmth was turning into sweltering heat as the hero could feel his hand start to blister from the heat. The mark on the Princess's hand went from a soft sky blue to obsidian.

"Link... What is this!" Shiek was the first to yell at the hero.

He couldn't reply. Link felt as if something was pulling him somewhere beyond the garden.

"Release her," Sheik grabbed Link's white undershirt and threw him away from the Princess. Saria ran to Link, her eyes grew wide as she saw the hero's raw, pink flesh as it started to crack with white blisters. Sheik cradled the princess as the mark on the back of her hand disappeared.

"What in the divine realm was that?" Impa's crimson eyes were on fire as they narrowed in on the hero.

"That was not the tri-force of Wisdom. Nayru is no longer available." Sheik caressed the back of Zelda's now clear hand.

"Just as we dreaded… We are alone…" Link sighed as he replaced his gauntlet.

"Didn't we already come to that conclusion?" Sheik's voice was low as he stood up slowly, his subtle grace restored to his tired limbs. "Was that necessary? You drew unwanted attention." The Sheikah grabbed at the hero's arm again. "You put the Princess's life in danger and yet it is your sacred duty to protect her." The bandages of Sheik's hand started to unravel as his grip on the hero's arm grew tighter.

"Release me." Link gazed straight into Sheik's crimson eyes that the high noon sun lit ablaze. "Your passion for my duty is both honorable and notable but unfounded. I am the hero. I realize my duty. I was trying to contact Nayru with the little protection Farore gave to me. It could've helped us…" Link hissed in the other's pointed ear. "Don't question my motives." Link swatted Sheiks smaller hand away. "Now, we should find if there is a way to see if this Chaos has consumed the tri-force of Power."

"If Chaos has consumed the Divine Realm, it's logical to think that it is certain that it has reached the tri-force of power." Sheik jeered under his breath.

"He's right… I didn't even realize that I'm powerless." Zelda whispered.

"We'll restore it somehow." Impa smiled at her young charge even though the older warrior felt more out of the know than usual.

"I'm still protected and with that I will restore order." The Hero's sapphire eyes disappeared as he closed his them for a moment. All the attention in the garden fell upon the hero as he remained perfectly still; it was as if even the wind was waiting for his permission to start blowing again. "Go to your temples for now and protect them. It will be a challenge to keep them sacred if the Goddesses' power is no longer feeding them energy. Princess, rest and as soon as possible return to your diplomatic and state duties. We need to keep up appearances for our guests. I'll go try and find some followers or minions of some sort. There must be some one or something that we can either question, fight, or both. If anything happens we'll meet again."

"You're right… I'm useless to you for now." Zelda's gaze only made it up to the hero's nose…. She couldn't face him for some reason. "The last thing we need now is a war."

"No matter what we do we'll have to fight somehow." Sheik's lower voice slinked into the conversation. His statement hovered in the air, everyone heard it, but no one comment.

"Good luck," Link said breaking the tension. After a quick bow, he was walking casually out of the garden with Saria following at his heels.

"You didn't have to be that cold." She said as the pair passed a few guards that were trying to eavesdrop out of boredom. Gossip was the blood and morale of the notorious squad eight. That was why they were exiled to guard the outer outer garden of the Temple of Time where the greatest threat or thread of gossip would be from the many woodland animals and foul that occupied the grounds. Seeing the Hero, Link, was the most excitement the majority of them had seen in over a season. "Sheik isn't any sort of threat."

"Why are you so concerned? We have a plan." Link started to walk faster.

"Don't try to escape." Somehow Saria magically found herself in front of the Hero's path.

"I am not. I had to be that way. None of you can feel it." Link started in an ancient Hyrulian dialect. He couldn't help but hear a sorrowful groan from one of the closest guards.

"What are you talking about? We understand how serious the situation is." Saria ignored the guards around her.

"Hyrule soon will know the frostbitten touch of how it feels to be forsaken from the Goddesses. The whole Earth will shake from terror and I'm still not certain if we can stop it."

"No matter how uncertain you are, you still need the determination to make sure we do. You've been reading the old scrolls of prophecy again. I don't think I've heard you speak in metaphor since you went through that phase when you felt poetry was the best way to pick up girls." Saria tried to keep smiling but her friend just kept a stoic look on his face. He hadn't been this serious since he returned from his first mission or the last time he got dumped.

"Poetry is good for both the soul and predictions of doom." Link replied. "I'll be fine, but your temple may not be if you don't return to it soon. I have to see some men about some spirits." He took his ocarina and played a quick tune and in a blink of the eye the two were gone.

"Sooo, I heard something about being cold, poetry, and doom." Gerade the second to last in command of the squad, but best eavesdropper, whispered to his fellow guards.

"Same." His comrades nodded.

"Does that mean that he is either seeing, broken up with, or knocked someone up?"

"Maybe it's a diplomat."

"No, don't be such a witless idiot. It's someone noble. He's a hero."

"Someone rich."

"Impa?"

"That thief… Nabooru?"

"No, men please….You've got this all wrong. It must have something to do with the princess. She gets captured enough that the poor boy has to save her every fortnight. There is no way that our mighty leader actually gets herself kidnapped that much. It has to have something to do with Zelda."

All the guards nodded in agreement.

Author's Note: Just a quick update. More action soon to follow as we find Malon again, Navi is sobered up and some shady informant/enemy types. Thank you for reading. Please leave any kind of criticism.


End file.
